


aurum (m. atsumu)

by memento_amare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, late birthday post, oof I posted on Tumblr on time kzsbvldv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_amare/pseuds/memento_amare
Summary: his is the color gold.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 58





	aurum (m. atsumu)

“can’t sleep?” in the dark, you feel his eyes on you.

“not really.” 

“stop thinkin’. yer brain’s gonna implode.” your hand flicks his forehead at his words, and atsumu yelps.

“i’m surprised you even _know_ the word implode.” the mattress creaks as he shifts, propping himself up on his elbow. you look up, meeting his stare.

(even in the night, he’s restless; the only reason why he asked if you were awake was because he couldn’t sleep himself.)

absentmindedly, you brush the strands of blond hair that fall on his forehead.

_golden, like him._

his is the color gold, after all; an unrelenting and awe-inspiring luster that has drawn eyes and hearts with its allure. it is luxury and grandeur—the driving force of the _conquistadores_ of old. 

he is a conqueror in his own right; every day is a step closer to perfection, a refinement of a craft with fierce passion.

your thumb caresses his cheek, a soft smile growing on your face as your eyes flick to the side, watching the digital clock on the bedside tick to _00:00, october 5._

“happy birthday, ‘tsumu.” you kiss him sweetly. “you’ll conquer the world someday.”

the kiss starts gently, then moves to something more, as it is wont to do with someone like atsumu. 

(he shines: incandescent, explosive, and wholly unapologetic.)

he rolls to hover on top of you, weight resting on his elbows. your hands are pinned to the bed as he grins, licking his lips. 

you roll your eyes. “must you make everything steamy?”

“part of my charm, babe.” he waggles his eyebrows. 

contrary to his earlier actions, though, the thumb that traces your lips is more affectionate than suggestive. when he kisses you again, it’s surprisingly chaste.

you know this: his heart is no fool’s gold; it is pure, solid, and true. here is where he is different from the old _conquistadores,_ and here is where you know that when glory rests with him, it’ll be alright.

“you love being the first every year, don’t ya?”

“what can i say, you rub off on me.” he smiles at that.

reaching up, you carefully brush away the strands that had fallen in front of his eyes. he melts under your touch, the fondness evident even in the smallest of gestures.

(perhaps one day, he’ll tell you that it was your presence that turned him truly golden, into the kind of glow that starts from within. he’ll tell you how he fell in love with the way you looked past his walls to find the truest parts of him underneath, and how under your touch, everything turns to gold.) 


End file.
